Switching Personalities
by Myron Greenleaf
Summary: Episode 2: Phineas & Ferb. When Phineas and Ferb begin to wonder who has the better half of the duo, a planetary intervention switches their skills and personalities. Now they have to figure out how to switch back before its too late. Only one problem. School is starting.
1. Episode 1: Part 1

**Hello! Myron Greenbean here with a… what? Hm? What did I do wrong? OOPS! XDXDXDXD My bad… Let me start over. Ahem… Lalalalalalala. Topeka Kansas. Topeka Kansas. Ok… Hello! Myron Greenleaf here with a new story. This idea was suggested to me by Midnight4568. So hats off to you. *bows***

**Disclaimer: Really? All © goes to Disney, Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and whoever else it needs to go to. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Part 1<br>(Phineas v. Doofenshmirtz)**

Phineas woke up to another glorious day. Followed immediately by him throwing one of his two pillows into the face of his stepbrother Ferb. He sat up immediately from his sleeping position the moment the pillow touched his face. Ferb then turned to look expectantly at his brother.

"Come on Ferb," Phineas said enthusiastically. "Perry's already slipped away, which means that we are behind." And indeed they were. Phineas pointed to the clock to see that it said 10:00am. "SEE WE ARE LIKE THREE HOURS LATE GETTING STARTED!"

With that, both brothers rushed to their respective closets, put on their signature outfits, and rushed to the bathroom, brushed their teeth, and raced downstairs to the kitchen to find a pre-made breakfast waiting for them with a note.

_Phineas and Ferb,_

_You were really tired last night and this morning. So, I let you boys sleep in. Candace is with Stacy and Jeremy, your father and I are at an antique auction today, so we will pick up your sister on our way home. Until then, you can enjoy the house to yourselves. Stay out of trouble and if you get hungry, lunch is prepared in the fridge for you._

_Mom._

"Well, that's convenient," Phineas said slightly when he was finished reading the note aloud. "Alright Ferb, so what do you want to do today?"

Ferb shrugged.

"Ferb!" Phineas whined while grinning from ear to ear. "Come on, you must have one idea in that mysterious brain of yours. I mean, we always do my ideas... We never do your ideas... Or someone else's. Isn't there anything you want to do today?"

"Hey guys," A raven haired girl said coming into the room. "What'cha doin' up so late?"

"We slept in," Phineas said smiling while leaning back in his chair.

"Cool," Isabella said. "So, what are you planning today?"

"Don't know yet," Phineas said. "I'm trying to get Ferb to think of something..."

"Oh yeah," Isabella said. "What we normally do is yours or someone else's."

"Yeah," Phineas said.

"Hello everyone," An Indian kid said entering the room. "Hope you did not mind me barging in... The door was open, so I thought it meant that anyone can enter."

"No, it's alright," Phineas said turning to the kid.

"Oh good," Baljeet said. "Oh, and Isabella, here's your fishing pole back." Baljeet said pulling a fishing pool out and handing it to her.

"Oh cool," Isabella said smiling. "I was wondering if you had broken it or something and you were too scared to face me..."

"Uh..." Baljeet said, completely lost for words. "He he, right... It is clearly not broken in any way... he he..."

"Hm?" Isabella raised in eyebrow. "I'll inspect it closer later."

"Right," Phineas said interrupting the conversation. "Let's head outside... shall we?" Phineas and Ferb had finished their breakfasts during the short and brief conversation.

Everyone filed outside as Phineas closed the door behind him. That was when the beam came out of nowhere.

* * *

><p>Doofenshmirtz was finishing up his invention and was reviewing his script he had written for the confrontation when Perry arrived and was trapped in a ray beam.<p>

"Ah, Perry... the Platypus..." Doofenshmirtz said while reading his script. "Yeah, I think that's what it says... How... serendipitous... And by serendipitous, I mean COMPLETELY dipitous!"

Perry rolled his eyes. Dipitous isn't even a word.

"So, bask in glory at the new invention I've created! BEHOLD! THE PERSONALITY SWITCHINATOR! WITH THIS! I WILL ZAP BOTH RODNEY AND MAJOR MONOBROW! THEIR PERSONALITIES WILL SWITCH! RODNEY WILL BECOME GOOD and be a disgrace... WHILE DOOFENSHMIRTZ WILL ORDER ALL HIS AGENTS TO JOIN L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.!"

Perry... Somehow escaped his trap, ran up to Doofenshmirtz and jumped up and punched him in the nose.

"Perry the Platypus... Curse you... Oh wait..., no, that comes later in the script... I'm sorry Perry the Platypus... I wrote a script out for our confrontation today. And now I can't even read the words on the page... Hold on..."

While Doofenshmirtz worked out his script. Perry ran over to the Personality Switchinator and looked at the machine. Doofenshmirtz had made it really easy to use. There were only two buttons. But it was designed to be able to fool Perry the Platypus.

The keyboard had two buttons on it. Both of them said Self-Destruct. But the instructions written on the side of the button said that one of them activates the machine while the other really did self destruct the machine.

"Okay... So. I got to here in the confrontation..." Doofenshmirtz said...

Perry rolled his eyes and took his chances and pressed the button. It was different than the instructions. It fired. Then swung around and seeing as that Doofenshmirtz is taller than Perry, it didn't aim for Perry. Instead, it shot straight at Doofenshmirtz.

"Perry the Platypus... Did you just thwart me?" Doofenshmirtz asked after Perry had hit the other button and exploded the inator. Perry nodded. Hm... Well. If you thwarted me... then that means it hadn't fired yet... Hmph..."

Perry shook his head no.

"What do you mean no?" Doofenshmirtz asked. "Oh, did you press the other button and it shot two shots? Yeah, that was supposed to be aimed before being fired. It was supposed to fire two shots at the price of pressing a button once. Energy SAVER!"

And with that, Doofenshmirtz collapsed unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Phineas?" Isabella asked. "What was that?"<p>

"I don't know..." Phineas admitted. "I remember a bright streak coming across the sky. And going straight into m-" Phineas collapsed onto the grass before completing his sentence.

"Phineas?" Isabella asked. "Phineas?"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Alright. So this is going to be an ongoing series. This first episode was suggested. Everyone else is welcome to suggest two people to have their personalities switched... <strong>

**Read? Review? Both Please? Cool! Thanks!**


	2. Episode 1: Part 2

**Back! With Part 2 of the Phineas/Doofenshmirtz Switching Personalities  
><strong>

**Let me explain something really quickly. Each episode is where two characters in the World of Phineas and Ferb are switched in personalities. Each episode will have several parts. So don't think a single chapter is all there is in the episode... Unless I say otherwise.**

**This is really getting hard to write just because there is no idea how Phineas and Doofenshmirtz act as opposites... So yeah... If this is terrible. It is because i have no idea how I am supposed to write this. **

**Disclaimer: Really? All © goes to Disney, Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and whoever else it needs to go to. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Part 2<br>(Phineas v. Doofenshmirtz)**

"Ugh," Phineas said sitting up from the couch where his friends had lain him down after being knocked unconscious. "What happened?"

"Something knocked you unconscious," Isabella explained.

"Yeah," Phineas said. "I got that. Ergo, the waking up on a couch thing."

"Okay," Isabella said. "So, what'cha doin' today?"

"Oh, right now just lazying around..." Phineas said smiling. "But in a few seconds we're gonna get started."

"Dinner bell isn't mentally impaired right?" Buford asked.

"No," Phineas said slowly. "Great, now if there aren't any more questions, we can begin."

"Yeah," Baljeet said piping up. "So what hit you?"

"Dunno," Phineas admitted. "But it hasn't impaired me in the slightest, so I don't think it matters."

"Alright," Baljeet said. "Fair enough."

"Great, I still know what we're gonna do today," Phineas said pulling out his cellphone. "Ferb, get your toolbox, Isabella, go prepare to meet the delivery truck outside, Buford, you bully Baljeet, Baljeet, get bullied by Buford, time is still ticking people and we have work to do!" And with that, Phineas got on a call with a delivery company and a spare parts company in which to get the stuff needed to build.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, Perry the Platypus? Is that you?" Doofenshmirtz asked.<p>

"No dad," Vanessa answered. "Perry left like an hour ago after we couldn't wake you up."

"An hour ago?" Doofenshmirtz asked. "How long was I out for?"

"Oh, you know, like five straight hours," Vanessa complained. "Come on dad, I have better things to do than to nurse my dad back to health when he isn't even sick."

"I'm sorry Vanessa," Doofenshmirtz said. "But you can go back to your mothers now if you want."

"Ok...ay..." Vanessa said slowly as she watched her father get up off of the floor. "Are you sure dad?"

"Yes, I'm sure Vanessa," Doofenshmirtz said. "Now, if you excuse me, I have work to do on a new invention."

"Ok...ay..." Vanessa echoed. "I'll just take your blimp on the roof."

"Okay!" Doofenshmirtz said. "Just tell your mother you had fun though."

"Will do," Vanessa said rolling her eyes. Then she whispered. "Not."

* * *

><p>And despite being knocked unconscious, Phineas was still rolling like there was no tomorrow, and in Phineas's case, if it was his last day, he was making the most of it.<p>

Soon Isabella had returned with a huge pile of supplies. But not just one large pile, the Fireside Girls were bringing in piles of supplies themselves, so seven neat piles were soon lined up in the backyard. Buford and Baljeet had been bullying/bullied respectively, and Ferb had gotten his big pile of tools from the garage.

"Alright Phineas," Isabella said. "Now what are we doing?"

"Well, it occured to me that there isn't a cloud in the sky today," Phineas explained. "So, what we're gonna do today, is build this putacloudintheskyinator."

"Why did you add the suffix inator?" Adyson, a girl from Isabella's Fireside Girls troop asked.

"Not entirely sure," Phineas said. "It just sounded right to me..."

"Ok...ay..." everyone said at the same time while taking a step back simultaneously...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this was also a little rushed in my editing... I'm getting reviews that are wondering why I haven't posted an update yet. It is because I'm busy with school, homework, studying, reading, writing, emailing, eating, breathing, taming dragons, drinking, sleeping, reading, writing, this, and much much much more. :D<strong>

**Okay. I try to write these up at school, but there are no promises that there will be a regular update... Maybe three times a week at least? And that includes all seven days.**

**Great, Review Please! I like the reviews, but I still think I could do better. I just don't know how to make this story any better... Switching personalities is hard to write because there is nothing to base it off of...**


	3. Episode 1: Part 3

**Hurray! Part 3 is now up and running!**

**Oh, and for you people who think I work on this during CLASS are weird. I only work on it during: free period, lunch, study hall, and on the bus to and from school.**

**Sorry there hasn't been an update in a while. I'm sort of busy with school and I found a new interest in the NCIS episodes.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Really? All © goes to Disney, Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and whoever else it needs to go to. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Part 3<br>(Phineas v. Doofenshmirtz)**

"Good Morning Agent P," Monogram said over Skype. "Sorry to disturb you during your morning off hours, but we have a situation... Doofenshmirtz has created a new invention in the name of having fun. We don't know what this means, but we are, and when I say we, I mean me and Carl, are suspicious that Doofenshmirtz has taken his evil to a whole new level... A sadistic one at that. We want you to get over there and stop him! The world is counting on you Agent P, don't let it down!"

Perry saluted his boss before rushing out the front window... Yes, he wasn't in his lair, but by the family computer.

* * *

><p>"Hey Phineas," Isabella said the next morning. "What'cha still doin'?"<p>

"Well," Phineas said smiling. "It's still cloudless today, so I'm planning to fire this baby up and see if we can't get a few clouds in the sky."

"Did you take out the inator in the name yet?" Isabella asked curiously.

"Nope," Phineas said going back to the machine. "It still feels right to keep it... I don't know why..."

"Well why don't you change it?" Isabella offered. "Like... Cloudscoveringtheskymachine."

"Nah... The name in the end isn't going to matter," Phineas explained. "It is what the invention does that will become history. Now do me a favor and choose what images, alphabet letters, or shapes I should make these clouds into."

"Alright," Isabella thought to herself for a minute. "Phineas & Isabella." When Isabella realized this, she clamped her mouth shut with her hand.

"Okay..." Phineas said as he shot clouds up into the sky with the shapes: Phineas and Isabella now written in the sky. "How does it look?"

"It looks..." Isabella said while peering up into the sky and the glare of the sun. "It looks wonderful!"

"Glad you liked it," Phineas said smiling. "Now, to work on this new idea that's been nagging at me for pretty much the entire day..." Phineas put his hand to his chin as he found a blank blueprint and started doodling a new design on it while Isabella left to get to a Fireside Girls meeting on time.

* * *

><p>Isabella came back into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard a couple hours later in her Fireside Girls uniform. "Hey Phi...ne...as...?" Isabella began before looking up and seeing a giant robot like contraption thingy. "What...cha... doin..."<p>

"Well Isabella," Phineas replied, coming down the stairs from the machine that didn't seem to have a definite shape, size, mass, etc... "I was just sort of doodling when it hit me... If I had political control, then I'd make it so everyone is happy, no one is suffering, and-"

"You are trying to make a utopia?" Gretchen, Isabella's second-in-command called out. "It's impossible!"

"Impossible?" Phineas cried out. "The only thing that is impossible is impossibility. I have it all planned out using this machine here."

"Which is what exactly?" Isabella asked, trying to figure it out since it was a constantly changing form, shape, etc...

"This my friend," Phineas said while going back up the stairs to the top of it. "Is the Utopiainator!"

"What is up with you and that suffix Phineas?" Isabella said while everyone began backing up again. For some reason, the suffix inator was giving them all a bad feeling. All but Phineas felt it.

"I don't know..." Phineas said, thinking through it for a few seconds before shoving the thoughts aside. "Now to test this baby out!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, across town, Doofenshmirtz was playing with his new invention when Perry burst in.<p>

"Perry the Platypus?" Doofenshmirtz asked. "What are you doing here? Are you here to play this new game I created with me?" Perry looked confused. "Oh I get it! Major Mono-brow told you that I was probably taking my evil to a whole new level right?" Perry nodded his head. "Well, when he means quote in quote "fun", it literally means, fun. That's right! I'm giving up evil to have fun!"

Perry facepalmed himself.

"So Perry the Platypus?" Doofenshmirtz continued. "Want to play _NOW_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Wahoo! Another chapter done! Although this is extremely difficult to write, I honestly think it is one of my best works yet...<strong>

**Keep reviewing please!**

**Oh, and I found out how to keep this story going better. I want you all in your reviews to try to come up with a way to keep both Phineas and Doofenshmirtz going. In other words, what you think should happen next... Toodles!**

**Oh, and P.S.: FEZ'S ARE COOL!**


	4. Episode 1: Part 4

**Wow... I've been busy these last few weeks...**

**Oh well.!  
><strong>

**ONTO THE CHAPTER!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Part 4<br>(Phineas v. Doofenshmirtz)**

Phineas continued working on this new invention that he had working through his head for nearly all morning. Continuously "slaving" away at the project, not even stopping to take a water break... Or even a snack break... Or even an Isabella break... Well... that last one usually involves stopping whatever he was doing and watch Isabella make her grand entrance. Isabella did eventually come in, but Phineas just waved at her to come in and continued working.

"Hey Phineas," Isabella said, "what'cha doin'?"

"Building more and more as Ferb decides to do less and less..." Phineas said slowly, as if he were trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. "So what's up with you?"

"Oh nothing," Isabella said. "I just saw that you were alone, and I came to keep you company... He-he..." Isabella started blushing. "I... um..."

"No... Thanks..." Phineas sighed. "In truth, you've been acting more like a sister to me than Ferb's been acting like a brother lately..."

"Oh, don't think of it like that," Isabella said. "Even siblings need to spend some time apart from each other, if they don't, well then, psychological problems happen later... It also spreads the person out in society, so that they can meet new people and make more friends."

"Yeah... Thanks Isabella," Phineas said gratefully. "You always know what to say at the right time."

"So what is this?" Isabella asked, moving the conversation forward.

"Oh, you'll see," Phineas said mysteriously. "Now, I need to finish this, so I'm gonna have to shoo you out of the backyard for now... I'll call you okay?"

"Um... sure Phineas..." Isabella said very slowly. Not entirely sure how to respond to this turn of developments.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Phineas was rising into the sky on a pole, his invention rising on the platform with him.<p>

Phineas just smiled evilly. "Finally, so, people think that they can just ignore me eh? We'll I'll make it so that you can never just ignore me with my slaveinator... he-he-he... With this baby, I'll be able to mentally control every single person in the entire TRI-STATE AREA!"

Finally, Phineas had reached the maximum height and was readying the machine.

"Say good bye Danville, and all you other cities in the Tri-State Area, to your free will!" Phineas hit the fire button on the machine.


	5. Episode 1: Part 5

**Well, back with another update...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Part 5<br>(Phineas v. Doofenshmirtz)**

People down on the ground in Danville were just walking around, doing their own business when they see the pole and platform rise up in the sky.

"What's that?" one person asks.

"Is that another one of those Phineas and Ferb inventions?" a child asked, looking up hopefully.

But instead of something spectacular happening. A giant wave what felt like wind began sweeping over the city, followed by a pinkish light that engulfed everybody.

Phineas' machine was working like a charm. Slowly, those that were engulfed in the pink light (which was everybody) slowly began to change. Their brains fought for control of the body, but slowly, the machine took over. And as it did, the eye's pupils began changing, an empty look then filled their eyes, you couldn't even see the pupils anymore... Nor could you ever tell that somebody had a different color eye than the next person... they were all black... Black as the night sky when you couldn't see the stars or the moon.

Up on the platform, Phineas was laughing maniacally.

* * *

><p>Perry was sitting down on the ground, playing a game with Doofenshmirtz when his wrist communicator went off.<p>

"Agent P we have a severe problem on our hands..." Major Monogram said immediately... "People all over the entire Tri-State Area are having their minds enslaved by this machine... Thankfully for us, and sadly Doofenshmirtz as well, HQ and Doofenshmirtz's lair is build so that mind controlling devices won't work on people inside..." That's when Major Monogram stepped aside and Carl appeared, in the same condition that everybody outside was in.

"The only reason I know about this disturbance is because Carl was outside when it happened..." Major Monogram said. "Now, we have pinpointed the location for this, and it is right over your owners house... All agents are going to be required to take it out, because he is also controlling all the evil scientists as well... Well... almost all of them..." Major Monogram ended the last part of the statement looking past Perry at Doofenshmirtz. "Good Luck Agent P, the rendezvous is in five minutes in your secret lair..."

Agent P saluted, turned off his wrist communicator and jumped off the ledge of DEI before activating his glider and flew off to his home, desperately hoping that it wasn't Phineas or Ferb or Candace or anyone else in his family who was causing it...

* * *

><p>Perry found himself in his secret lair five minutes, to find every single secret agent in every single division of O.W.C.A. in his secret lair... then, the computer screen turned on to reveal Major Monogram and the other division leaders in small boxes surrounding his.<p>

"Good Morning Secret Agents of O.W.C.A., today we received reports of the boy Phineas Flynn trying to enslave the Tri-State Area... Your job is to infiltrate his defenses and take him out, along with the machine doing the job... Good Luck!" Major Monogram and the other division leaders saluted at the same time, followed by the Secret Animal Agents saluting their bosses before taking the elevators and tubes up to ground level.

Now the fight begins.


	6. Episode 1: Part 6

**Haha, fight has started... Don't think Phineas has just left himself unprepared for the possibility that people won't fight back somewhere... He's got defenses as well!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Part 6<br>(Phineas v. Doofenshmirtz)**

Perry and the other animal agents from O.W.C.A. began moving forward and up, trying to figure out how to get to Phineas without being spotted. Eventually the animal agents agreed to just rush the position that Phineas was at with his machine. They reasoned that with more than fifty animal agents, Phineas couldn't deal with them all in the time that it took to get to Phineas, so then at least, one animal agent would be able to take him down.

So off they went. Two neat lines of animal agents charging across the backyard towards Phineas. Almost as soon as they began charging, Phineas noticed them coming across the river...

"What's going on?" Phineas muttered to himself? "Oh, are they wearing 1940 fedoras? Oh, so then... They all have angry expressions on their faces... So, that means that they are all angry at something... And if they are charging in my backyard, then that means that they are attacking me... How does that make any sense?"

Meanwhile, while Phineas was debating with himself, the animal agents got closer and closer to Phineas.

"Oh, so then, I'm guessing that they are all part of some secret organization that is trying to bring down evil people? Is what I'm doing evil? Not really... More selfish really, but I guess that is what happens when you try to control the population of three entire cities simultaneously..."

Phineas pushed a button and a gun appeared, which was self automated, and it began shooting nets, that one by one, each animal agent got caught in.

Perry knew immediately that it was a bad idea to continue charging across the backyard when Phineas' nets began hitting the front row of animal agents.

Soon, Perry and his owners best friends animal agent Pinky were the only ones left. Both of them growled simultaneously and jumped, knowing that they both would make it onto the platform to face Phineas. Also, both knew very well that Phineas was no evil scientist, and he probably wouldn't be willing to fight, nor have the capability to fight.

Immediately, Phineas' net gun swiveled to face the two of them, and fired. Perry immediately threw up his arms to protect himself from the impact, but found that no net had come. Moments later, a whimper from Pinky erupted, as he was hit with the net and sent flying back onto the ground of the backyard, unable to get up.

It's a sad day when these animal agents are trained for years to fight evil people, and yet, when they all come together to fight a single person, they all get trapped, AND they try, but all fail to get out of the nets.

Perry got up onto the platform, and jumped up and began a jumping kick straight at Phineas.

Phineas recognized him immediately. "Perry? Is that you?"

Perry faltered immediately in his attack, and twisted in midair, and re-landed on the platform, without hitting Phineas.

"It is you!" Phineas said immediately... "What are you doing? How are you able to do this?"

Perry knew immediately that he was regretting not trying to get hit by one of those nets in the early stages of the charge. A guilty look came across Perry's face.

"So, how long have you been able to do this stuff? And when were you gonna tell us? me? Your family? Huh?" Anger slowly overcame Phineas. "Well, I guess you didn't trust us enough to tell us!"

Perry was suddenly brought back into a flashback where on August 5th, he was having the same conversation with Phineas.

"Oh, now you are in a flashback!" Phineas said when he noticed the distortion. "You realize I STILL don't know the procedure for what happens when flashbacks happen... I can't even see what the flashback is!"

* * *

><p>"Uh oh Carl!" Major Monogram said as soon as he checked into the security cameras of the backyard to monitor the fight... All of our agents seem to be down but one..."<p>

"Which one sir?" Carl replied, while taking a look at the monitor.

"Agent P," Monogram replied sadly. "I don't know if Agent P has what it takes to defeat his owner..."

* * *

><p>"You know what? Just, just leave... You couldn't tell us you are a secret agent? You couldn't bother to tell us your one secret, when Ferb and I told you our hearts out every night? Just... just leave..." Phineas said, pointing to the backyard gate... "And don't come back..."<p>

Sadly, Phineas turned back towards the machine and began pressing more buttons.

Perry bit his bottom lip. He looked up at his owner, and down at his communicator watch where Major Monogram had come into contact with Perry.

"Agent P, you are under orders to take down Phineas... He is a threat to the city of Danville and the Tri-State area..."

At that point, it should have been clear to Perry, duty came first... But instead of attacking Phineas, he jumped back off the platform in defeat... He couldn't do it. He couldn't attack the boy he watched grow up year after year.

In disgrace, and in full view of every single animal agent in the backyard, Perry took his fedora hat, looked at it sadly, and looked back up at Phineas, who hadn't turned to see what Perry was doing.

Major Monogram and Carl had come up to watch what happened in Hologram form.

Perry flung aside the fedora hat, took of the wrist communicator and flung it aside also, and ran from the backyard.

* * *

><p>"That's it then," Major Monogram commented. "Our first attack, and Phineas won it without a scratch..."<p>

But Phineas wasn't done yet... He turned around and watched Perry run out the backyard gate. "AND GOOD RIDDANCE!"


	7. Episode 1: Part 7

**Now I know what you are all thinking... What happened to Carl? Wasn't he under the control of Phineas' mind-controlling machine? Well, in this chapter, you are going to figure out how Carl was brought back to normal.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Part 7<br>(Phineas v. Doofenshmirtz)**

Major Monogram and the other Division leaders were discussing their next move... All but one animal agent had been captured, and that animal agent just quit the agency, so how should they go?

"I say we send in a machine, and we free one of our agents, then that agent can free the others and they can continue the charge," Wanda, one of the division leaders said.

"But the possibility of the same results happening again are very high... Some of the agents didn't get very far past their starting lines at all... The only other agent who made it far enough to make a difference was Agent Pinky of Maple Avenue..." Frank, another division leader replied.

"People, people..." Major Monogram said standing up to make sure a large scale argument didn't flare up. "I think we can all agree that the first priority is to free the animal agents... Of course, how the agents should continue is another issue entirely..."

"So what are _you_ suggesting Monogram?" A division commanded from a different city in the Tri-State Area spoke up.

"I'm suggesting that we reclaim our agents and have them withdraw..." Monogram reasoned. "This was a rushed plan anyway... If we had taken more time and used more resources, I'm sure that we would've known about the impossibility of the mission we gave our agents..."

"And what about your agent Monogram?" Wanda, Pinky's division commander said aloud. "Agent P just gave up without a fight... He had a clear shot to end it immediately and he retreated."

"That's because Phineas is Agent P's owner," Monogram replied. "So, beyond that... I move that we withdraw and try a different tactic... We will try to clear everyone up so that they won't be under Phineas' mind control anymore..."

"I like it..." A division commander outside of the Tri-State area said on the computer monitor. "But how do we do it?"

"By combining a light syrup along with a few special ingredients, we can create a mist that will spread across the Tri-State Area and end the effects of Phineas' machine... It worked for Carl," Major Monogram pointed at Carl. "He was affected by Phineas' machine earlier today as well...

"Of course," A Russian agent division leader said. "If you know the syrup works, then all is well... But the problem is that we still need to retrieve the agents from captivity...".

"I've already sent a small mouse like robot that can cut the nets apart..." said Carl. "Now, all we need to do is wait... And while we wait, I'm going to cook up a lot more of that syrup..." Carl rushed out of the meeting hall.

* * *

><p>"That no good, double crossing, absent-minded platypus," Phineas angrily shouted more and more. "How dare he keep something from me that important... I mean... Think of everything that we could have done together?"<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Perry wasn't actually running away in shame... That was what he was originally going to do, but as he ran, he realized that if Phineas were to recover his memory, then Phineas might forgive him..., and that would give the other animal agents enough time to shut the machine down... In fact, Perry was wondering if maybe, just maybe, Doofenshmirtz might have accidentally switched personalities with Phineas, which would've accounted for the sudden rise of evil in Phineas and the sudden rise of playfulness and childlike nonsense from Doofenshmirtz.<p>

Perry ran into the O.W.C.A. headquarters and snuck up to the Amnesia-inator, reversed the effects, made it into a liquid form, that would let a person remember something forgotten of major importance... It would start with anything that the Amnesia-inator had forgotten... and that was where Perry limited the liquid, so that Phineas wouldn't remember anything else... Like the fact that Phineas demanded that Perry clean up his own litter box.

Perry put it into a dart gun, grabbed the gun, pulled out another fedora hat, put it on, and ran out of the HQ, and ran straight back into Danville... he would someday be worthy of Phineas' trust again... Let him start re-earning it today...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the mouse that Major Monogram had sent out had retrieved the animal agents who had quickly retreated from Phineas' backyard.<p>

Phineas was watching the sky when it started turning pink, then red, then black... And finally, the stars came out.

Phineas sighed... Phineas began tracing the stars with his finger, and somehow found a way to make a platypus... Suddenly, he began remember how harsh he had been to Perry... and regretted ever single word of it...

* * *

><p><strong>Le Gasp, are the effects of the Switch-inator wearing off?<strong>

**Stay tuned and find out...**


	8. Episode 1: Part 8

**Is this the beginning of the end for this episode? By god I hope so... I wanna get on to episode 2... Now THAT is what I'm looking forward to...**

**Wow, I'm on a roll tonight, aren't I?**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Part 8<br>(Phineas v. Doofenshmirtz)**

Phineas continued staring up at the night sky, because he kept seeing that one constellation in the sky... The one of Perry, the Platypus... His Perry the Platypus... in his peripheral vision, Phineas noticed those animals that had escaped had returned and were preparing another attack... But he just wanted to hold Perry and say how sorry he was...]

* * *

><p><strong>DEI:<strong>

"NORM!" Doofenshmirtz called out.

"I'm right here sir," said Norm as he crashed through another wall to get there...

"I'm feeling like I really am sick of all these games..." Doofenshmirtz noted. His entire evil lair was filled with board game after board game... Literally, Norm was up to his knees in games... And Doofenshmirtz had built them all...

"What do you want to play sir?" Norm asked.

"I want to play Evil Scientist... Go get me one of those blueprints for destroying City Hall, and in the anarchy, I will sweep in and restore order..."

"Maybe afterwards, we can get together and play darts sometime?" Norm offered as he left the room, creating another hole in the wall.

* * *

><p>Perry raced up Maple Avenue and set himself up along the backyard fence and aimed his newly constructed sniper rifle with his dart inside, aimed at Phineas whenever he decided to get up.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright agents," Monogram said through portable listening devices... "As soon as you see the target get up, move in for the final blow... The cover of darkness should be enough to cover you from the aim of that net throwing machine."<p>

The animal agents saluted and prepared to jump out and up onto the platform ready to take out Phineas and end the day once and for all in victory.

* * *

><p>Phineas decided it was time to shut the machine down and head in for the night... It was getting kinda cold anyway...<p>

* * *

><p>The moment Phineas stood up, everything was set in motion.<p>

"GO GO GO!" Monogram shouted. Animal agents jumped out and up or flew over and down.

Meanwhile Perry shot his dart that sped right for Phineas' neck.

Phineas meanwhile, noticed all this, and decided to just get off the platform, and tried jumping off the now lowering platform. As he was about to jump, Perry's dart hit him right in the neck, throwing him off balance, where Phineas fell from the platform onto a cushioned surface, unconscious from the effects of the dart.


	9. Episode 1: Part 9

**Almost done... Almost done...**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Part 9<br>(Phineas v. Doofenshmirtz)**

Phineas woke up the next morning in his bed, with a splitting headache, and his right arm wouldn't move... When Phineas opened his eyes to try and find the answer as to why it wouldn't move, he found that it had been in a handcuff, where the other end was attached to the nearby dresser.

"Why am I handcuffed to the dresser?" Phineas asked nobody in particular as the door began opening.

That was when Perry walked in... On two feet, with a strange man behind him in a green jacket with the letter 'M' printed on it.

"Hello Phineas," the man in the green jacket greeted. "My name is Major Francis Monogram of O.W.C.A."

Understanding immediately dawned on Phineas of the impossible nature of Perry standing on two feet with a fedora on.

"Okay," Phineas didn't know what else to say. "Which explains why Perry is on two feet."

"Well yes," Major Monogram began explaining. "Perry is an undercover agent in our organization and was one of those animal agents that were moving to subdue you yesterday... which brings me to why you are handcuffed to the bed and I am here..."

This sparked Phineas' interests immediately...

"As a result of your behavior yesterday, you had tried very hard to take over the minds of every single person in the Tri-State Area..." Major Monogram explained.

Phineas, already knowing this, tried remaining patient until Major Monogram finally got to the part he really needed to listen to...

"... And as a result, you have two options left to you..." Major Monogram continued. "You can go to jail for the rest of your life on some secluded island... or you could forget this had ever happened, we take your memories and your personality that could possibly reenact this, and we all go home for cake later... Your choice..."

"Not really even a choice there..." Phineas replied. "So, I'll go with the second option..."

"Thought you would," Major Monogram replied as he held up a remote and pressed the button, engulfing Phineas in a greenish neon light which ended up resulting in Phineas passing out again.


	10. Episode 1: Part 10

**DONE!**

**I'm so happy that Episode 1 is finally finished... I can't believe that I made it into only ten parts... But at least I get to enjoy writing Episode 2!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Part 10<br>(Phineas v. Doofenshmirtz)**

Phineas woke up the next morning, stretching and yawning. Nearby, Ferb was still asleep on his bed. Perry was still sleeping at the foot of Phineas' bed. The sun was shining into the window and everything seemed at peace, except for one thing that bothered Phineas.

Phineas couldn't remember a single thing that he did yesterday... He knew that he wouldn't have done nothing, because even he would've still remembered doing nothing... His memory was a blank and he couldn't remember even a single clue...

"Huh, I feel like this has been the second time that this has happened to me..." Phineas said to no one in particular as he stretched and reached over for his sketchbook which he never leaves anywhere without keeping a close eye on it. In fact, Phineas is just as protective over his sketchbook as he is over Perry...

Carefully, Phineas opens to the page marked for his blank memory. Yesterday.

Slowly, Phineas examines the drawings and the notes that he had made careful notes about...

Even though Phineas couldn't really remember building it, it somehow didn't feel his, his own work... It felt like that someone else had taken his notebook, written everything down and drew the final results, but somewhere, deep down, Phineas knows that he was responsible for building the machine, and whatever it did...

But that's not the time for reminiscing on the past, he had today to look forward to, and with any luck, he would be able to remember this day.

For only a few minutes, Phineas doodled with this idea that he already had formed in his mind when he decided to start waking up Ferb.

"Hey Ferb!" Phineas shouted as he took his pillow and threw it at his stepbrother who was sitting up even before Phineas threw the pillow. "Come on! I've got an idea and its not going to build itself!"

And thus begins another day.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys... End of Episode 1. Stay Tuned for Episode 2: Phineas and Ferb...<strong>

**I don't know if I'll stick them onto this or make a new story with them... And each personality swap be its own story...**

**Probably the first...**

**See you next time!**


	11. Episode 2: Part 1

**Episode 2: Part 1**

**(Phineas v. Ferb)**

* * *

><p>After building a complete palace on Mars for the local inhabitants, Phineas and Ferb return to their favorite spot in Danville. The backyard under the shade of a big tree. Ferb, reading his book, and Phineas, eyes closed and hands behind his head while smiling, begins to wonder about tomorrow.<p>

"Hello Phineas, hello Ferb," Baljeet randomly pops into the backyard. "Sorry, I think I had left my satchel in your backyard."

"No worries Baljeet," Phineas replies while getting up and walking towards Baljeet. The two quickly looking around while not seeing the satchel anywhere. "Are you sure you left it here?"

"No, but I spend so much time here that it was one of the more likely places it would be," Baljeet replied. "Oh, here it is." Baljeet picked up his satchel which was hidden by tall grass and a hose that was coiled up.

"Well, you found your satchel all right," Phineas said while walking with Baljeet to the backyard gate. Ferb had never left his spot underneath the tree. Phineas waved a little as Baljeet began leaving. Then Baljeet turned around, a question obviously on his mind.

"Out of curiosity," Baljeet began. Ferb looked up from his book, curious as to what Baljeet was about to ask. "Have you two ever figured out which half of the duo seems to be the better half?"

"Well, both our parts are equally important Baljeet. I could certainly build by myself, but I would take hours, if not years longer to build everything without Ferb, and Ferb could certainly invent, but things wouldn't be as extravagant or big as if I'd designed them. So both of what we do are equally important to making everything everyday."

"Well I knew that, I was just wondering if you ever thought about which job was the better or more interesting half the two of you have?" Baljeet replied before turning around and walking down the driveway and turning to go back to his house.

"Which is the more interesting half of the duo," Phineas repeated before walking over to sit next to Ferb. "What do you think Ferb?"

"I don't know," Ferb replied. "I honestly think that both are equally interesting. Although, I have to admit, I do prefer a toolbox to a sketchbook."

"And I prefer a sketchbook or blueprints to a toolbox," Phineas said. "So I guess we each have our own preferences." Ferb nodded. "So what was Baljeet asking then?"

"Which one was the better, or more fun of the two," Ferb replied before going back to his book.

"Which is what then?" Phineas asked, troubled there was a question he couldn't grasp or answer.

"Building of course," Ferb replied. "Sure we need the blueprints, but without the blueprints we could just free build and scrap the blueprints. So the building is better by far."

"And that is where I am going to have to disagree with you bro," Phineas replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to Episode 2 of Switching Personalities. Written by me of course.<strong>

**In your reviews (and I want all of you to review) I want to know what you all think of this episode so far. Improvements that you could suggest. And/or what would happen next.  
><strong>

**I already know what I want to put next, but I like to take the best suggestions sometimes and put it in instead.  
><strong>

**Adios.  
><strong>


	12. Episode 2: Part 2

**Episode 2: Part 2  
><strong>

**(Phineas v. Ferb)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all. For those of you who need to recap on what this story is about, all you need to reread is the first part of this Episode (2). <strong>

* * *

><p>Phineas sat up from his sleep later that night. It didn't seem right. That question earlier today had brought out some really odd response that now set the step brothers against each other, like both were determined to show the other that their half of the duo was the much better half of the duo.<p>

Phineas continued to think that he was right. He usually was. And when he was wrong... well... it didn't usually matter, because Ferb was right there with him, patting him on the shoulder with his all knowing look that said that he would be right next time. Of course this scenario is rare to occur, if it had happened in the past five years would be a miracle.

Phineas looked over at his step-brother. He looked so peaceful, like the argument earlier didn't bother him in the slightest.

Phineas took his gaze away from the sleeping form of Ferb and took it to the window where he could see out the front yard, across the street to Isabella's house (curtains drawn of course), and the starry-night sky, a full view without a single cloud in the sky to block it.

Vaguely interested, Phineas pulled out a pair of binoculars that he kept right beside his bed and looked into the night sky with them, noting all the different planets that he learned to identify in school.

On one side of the sky he could see Mercury and Venus, and on the other side, he could see Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. Phineas could vaguely make out Pluto in the 8000x zoom setting that he had installed for his astronomy class.

What caught Phineas' eye was what normally appeared to look like a star that he hadn't learned to identify in class. But the light kept getting brighter and bigger. Phineas turned his full attention to the strange phenomenon. It kept getting brighter, but began to narrow until a very bright light came into the room, but no where else.

Phineas looked around in confusion. He contemplated waking up Ferb and began to do so when he began feeling weak in the legs. Before he knew it, Phineas was collapsing on the floor, black quickly engulfing the only things he could see.


	13. Episode 2: Part 3

**Episode 2: Part 3  
><strong>

**(Phineas v. Ferb)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey all. Myron Greenleaf here. :) Anyway, welcome to Episode 2 Part 3 of Switching Personalities.  
><strong>

**I would like to thank every person that reviewed last time. And I'm gonna start asking once again for people to review. I see dozens of people click on this story, but not many people review. So please review.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Phineas woke up not to the alarm clock, but to his brother waking him up on the floor. The alarm clock was past the time it was set to go off. Ferb probably had turned it off earlier.<p>

"Hey Phineas, are you okay? I woke up and then I just found you on the floor?" Ferb asked. Then sat up straight and blinked. "Whoa, this is weird."

Staring in shock, and not finding it within himself, Phineas just sat up and nodded, stretching to get the kinks out of his back that develop when one sleeps on the floor.

"Phineas, why is it that I'm talking, and not you?" Ferb asked, confusion showing on his face. Well, isn't that a first?

Still, Phineas couldn't find anything to say, so he just shrugged again.

"Yeah, this is going to get very weird throughout the day," Ferb noted.

Thinking that Ferb forgot, Phineas pointed to the backpacks leaning against the wall near the door to their room.

"Oh that's right..." Ferb facepalmed himself. "We have school beginning today as well..."

As if on cue "PHINEAS! FERB!" Linda Flynn-Fletcher called up. "Time to get ready for school! Candace is already up and ready!"

"You want to answer her, or not?" Ferb asked, trying to get his brother to talk more. Phineas desperately wanted to say yes, but already found his head shaking 'no'. With a sigh, Ferb responded. "We'll be right down!"

"Ferb?" Linda called back up, obviously confused. "Is that you? Where's Phineas? Is he still asleep?"

"No, he uh..." Ferb didn't know what to say. He had this huge urge to just talk up a storm, which was weird because usually Phineas was already doing so. "He just doesn't want to talk right now..."

Ferb could hear Linda shrug and begin to walk away while muttering "Well that is certainly strange..."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Phineas and Ferb were racing out the door, apples in hand as they raced each other to get on the bus. Ferb won because Phineas took the time to stop to allow Isabella, their neighbor on the bus before himself.<p>

Ferb decided to sit next to Baljeet while Phineas took a seat next to Isabella. Buford was in a seat on the bus. Not that anybody would try taking a seat next to the local bully.

"Hey Phineas, what'cha doin'?" Isabella asked using her catchphrase that Phineas would hear every day of the summer.

Still unable to find the will to talk, Phineas just waved to his seat partner. Isabella thought this was weird. But wasn't in for what she was about to hear.

Ferb looked up over the seat. "Hey Isabella."

This left Isabella in shock. "Hi... Ferb... So why is Phineas not talking and Ferb talking?"

"No idea," Ferb admitted. "We just woke up like this, me talking too much while Phineas here isn't talking enough. Phineas nodded his head in agreement.

"What?" Baljeet popped his head up. "I heard that Ferb is talking more than Phineas. Is it true?"

"Yes," Isabella said sadly before turning back to Ferb. "So do you guys want help to fix it?"

Phineas nodded his head, Ferb replied. "Sure."

"Good that's settled then," Isabella said. Isabella and Baljeet turned their heads to Phineas, waiting for his catchphrase to come out.

...

That was when Ferb spoke up, not sure why he was saying anything in the first place. "Hey guys, I know what we're gonna do today."

"Okay, this is going to be such a weird day..." Baljeet commented. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.


	14. Episode 2: Part 4

**HEY ALL! LONG TIME NO SEE! **

**I just found out that it is possible to write stories via my phone... It was a mind blowing discovery, because now I can actually update my stories! WHY DID NOBODY TELL ME THIS? YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS! By being forced to read my latest chapter (^.^)  
><strong>

**Oh, and for all of you new people who are about to click away from this story because you think I'm insane, let me introduce myself. I am Myron Greenleaf, I am a writer, yes I am insane...but you get used to that very quickly..., and yes, I am getting a smile out of you right now for no other reason other than the fact that this is really a stupid Authors Note... Come to think of it, I don't have an authors note... GASP!  
><strong>

**Well, I guess we should get onto what you actually clicked on this story link for...right after these commercials...  
><strong>

**_This year's all terrain vehicle! It goes on the road and in the mud. In the mud and on the road. It's the all new all terrain vehicle for all terrains!_  
><strong>

**_Do note that this commercial is not affiliated with any companies or toys sold on the marketplace. Also that the All Terrain Vehicle does not actually go on all terrains except for "mud" and "road".  
><em>**

**Yes, I am so poor that I need commercials written into my authors notes just to be able to write (not really, but its nice to think that...)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Episode 2 Part 4<p>

(Phineas v. Ferb)

All too quickly the bus pulled into Danville Elementary for what would be one of many times this school year. With a sigh, Phineas reluctantly picked up his practically empty backpack and trudged off of the bus. Come to think of it, Phineas wasn't even sure if people "trudged", but since it is a verb word, it must be real.

Phineas glanced at Ferb for reassurance before stepping into the elementary school.

"Well Phineas, look on the bright side," Ferb suggested, "Maybe now we can answer Baljeet's question now that we can experience both sides of the argument."

Immediately upon hearing this, both Isabella and Buford (who had only just learned of the situation minutes ago) turned to glare at Baljeet, beginning to understand the problem more in depth now.

"What do they mean," Isabella asked him. "What question?"

"Well," Baljeet looked very nervous. "Yesterday, as we left, I had forgotten my satchel...again... So I went back and found it. As I was leaving again, I turned around and asked them which job was better, inventing or building. I didn't think that the cosmos would switch them or anything if I asked..."

"Baljeet!" Isabella cried out, "You don't just go asking those two _especially_ those two who is the better, because something astronomical will happen that may or may not be physically possible to reverse!" Baljeet nervously backed up against the wall, holding his hands up.

"I'm _sorry_," Baljeet tried to apologize. "I work with science, and nothing here leads me to believe that my question had anything to do with this...this...phenomenon.

* * *

><p>Perry meanwhile, was already sliding down a glass tube into his lair, almost a hundred feet below.<p>

"Ah, good morning Agent P!" Major Monogram began as soon as Perry had gotten into his seat. "Time is of the essence, so we'll make this quick. We believe that the celestial bodies of space, meaning Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto are being manipulated by Doofenshmirtz. This interference is causing the planets to accidentally switch people's personalities who are in a close proximity to each other. You need to get to the bottom of this stat! Before Doofenshmirtz gets to the mayor and switches them so that Doofenshmirtz is good and the mayor evil!"

Perry saluted his Major Monogram before rushing out of his secret lair to begin heading over to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.

* * *

><p><em>Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated<em>

Perry crashed through a solid cinder block wall and conducting a roll before landing on his feet, already in a fighting stance.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, you're just in time," Doofenshmirtz gloated. "Just in time to be TRAPPED!"

...

Doofenshmirtz and Perry both looked around suspiciously for any sign that a trap had been sprung.

"Huh, I thought I had timed that perfectly so that you would be trapped when I was finished talking..." Doofenshmirtz explained. Another awkward silence fell before Doofenshmirtz got angry. "Alright, what's up? Where's that trap I placed for you?"

As soon as Doofenshmirtz had finished angrily inquiring about the trap, it fell on Doofenshmirtz, not Perry.

"Oh wow, this is just great..." Doofenshmirtz crossed his arms over his chest and sat down as Perry went over to have a look at the machine that seemed to be sending waves of energy up into space.

Before Perry could get a good look however, he was caught in a force-field trap as Doofenshmirtz walked up to him.

"Well done Perry the Platypus, well done indeed, for you fell into my trap," Doofenshmirtz gloated. With a startled expression, Perry looked over to where the cage had fallen on Doofenshmirtz to find the cage empty and a door swung wide open. Perry glanced back at Doofenshmirtz to find him holding up a key. "See Perry the Platypus, I'm starting to learn..." Doofenshmirtz pointed to his head with his finger.

Doofenshmirtz walked over to the balcony with Perry being forced to follow due to the force-field trap he was in following Doofenshmirtz.

"So now let me explain my nefarious scheme," Doofenshmirtz began. "Once, when I was but a little child, and I was forced by my father to be our garden gnome, I would constantly be looking at the stars, hoping to escape the cold, dark, and the wolves. So, a couple days ago, I found myself once again staring out at the sky and found myself wondering if I could control the power of the celestial bodies in the sky. So I did some research and found out that only once in the past was the power of the celestial bodies harnessed and used on Earth, so I plan to be the second person who did it, and guess what? I did! I can now take over the Tri-State Area, and possibly the whole world."

Perry's eyes got wide as Doofenshmirtz finished ranting about how he might actually take over the world.


End file.
